Proteger es mi deber
by NanoFate.s2
Summary: MSLN Au. Fate Testarossa fue llamada para un nuevo trabajo, uno que fue obligada a aceptar, sabiendo que sería diferente a todos sus trabajos anteriores. En el cual, su creencia y su profesión serán puestas a prueba. Sin decir de las contradicciones emocionales que sufrirá durante su nuevo encargo.


**Hola! Esta es mi primer historia que publico de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. Símplemente porque Amo esta franquicia 3**

 **Sin más, espero que le guste y lo disfruten xD**

 **MSLN no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado a sus personajes.**

* * *

Mi deber es proteger.

Prólogo.

El ruido del reloj ubicado en la pared resonaba dentro de las cuatros paredes que componían una habitación, donde un hombre con los hombros tensos por el cansancio acumulados por los años se encontraba sentado sobre su cómodo y fiel sillón, esperando a una determinada persona ingresar por la puerta de su oficina. Sus codos estaban apoyo sobre su escritorio de madera mientras que sus largos y callosos dedos se cruzaban entre si, mirando un documento enfrente suyo con seriedad. Pensó en todas las posibilidades, las situaciones y las posibles consecuencias finales que traería el camino que tomaría después de finalizar esta importante reunión.

Suspiro en rendición cuando el sonido de unos leves golpes pero firmes se oyeron desde la puerta del lugar. Al fin, su invitado había llegado. Su cuerpo por reflejo se volvió rígido tomando una postura intimidante, antes de darle permiso a la persona a entrar e invadir su espacio tanto laboral como personal.

El chirrido familiar de la puerta al abrirse nunca se le había hecho tan eterno en todos sus años de vida durante el ingreso de una persona.

A pesar de que podía ser un gesto irrespetuoso, no aparto su mirada de los papeles que lo ponían tan nervioso y ansioso en ese momento. Con el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, el ambiente se volvió más tenso y pesado; tanto que le dificultaría el respirar a cualquier persona ordinaria que se encontrara en el lugar. Por suerte, no había ninguna persona así en la habitación.

El sonido de pasos firmes que detonaban confianza pero al mismo tiempo hostilidad, se fueron adueñando del lugar. Hasta que se detuvieron frente al escritorio. La persona ignoro sin remordimiento alguno la cómoda silla de su costado, aún si era muy tentador utilizarla por el largo viaje que había hecho para llegar hasta ahí.

"Takamachi-san".

El señor Takamachi decidió despegar la mirada del documento cuando escucho su apellido ser pronunciado por una voz con un tono peculiar. Y por el tono supo reconocer que era un tipo de tono que solo las personas que tuvieron una vida difícil y angustiosa podían llegar a poseer. Después de todo, él también había sido uno de ellos.

su cuerpo se relajó de forma automática.

"No me pidas que me siente. Terminemos de una vez con esto, Takamachi Shiro."

Shiro sonrió por como no le dejo ni siquiera empezar a preguntarle en forma de formalidad iniciar la reunión. Aflojando su postura rígida y los músculos, sus ojos se encontraron con un par de fríos e impacientes ojos color carmesí. Ya era momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y esperar a que todo quedara a su favor.

"Por supuesto". Apoyo su mano callosa con dureza sobre el documento para luego empujarlo hacia adelante, dejándolo justo delante de la visita. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿Verdad, Testarossa-san?".

"Sí, lo memorice de camino aquí." Le respondió Testarossa sin separar la mirada de Shiro, que por su apariencia de cansancio y vejez dejaba en evidencia los muchos años de duro trabajo detrás de ese escritorio en donde tomaba importantes decisiones sobre el negocio familiar. Y por las apenas visibles cicatrices que lograba a ver, demostraban el éxito en su 'supuesto' antiguo trabajo. Ignorando esos detalles, agarró el documento y le hecho una rápida ojeada para asegurarse de que no había ningún cambio de la copia que le habían dado, ni siquiera uno pequeño. Su revisión se detuvo en la última hoja para sentirse molesta e incómoda. Volviendo asegurarse que esto no era una broma pesada o una pesadilla, sino la realidad. Una realidad que antes sus ojos sombríos… era un cruel destino.

"Toma".

Desvió su mirada del documento que en realidad era un contrato y tomo la pluma que le era ofrecido. Poniendo odio en el agarre de aquella delgada pluma, firmó el contrato y se lo entregó, dando por inicio a la sentencia que sufriría durante los siguientes años de su vida.

"Sé que me dijiste que lo sabes, pero aun así te lo voy a repetir". Shiro la miro un segundo y sin esperar una palabra en contra continúo con seriedad. "Debes estar a su lado y protegerla con tu vida, mantener un ojo siempre sobre ella e impedir que haga una tontería o que su vida esté en riesgo. Pero… a la vez tienes que dejarla ser, que disfrute de su vida. Solo no debes permitir que ningún hombre o mujer se aproveche de ella. Asumo que ya debes estar informada sobre nuestras tradiciones."

"Por supuesto. Ya que se tomó la molestia de recordarme mis tareas, Takamachi-san, le recuerdo que nunca eh fallado en mi trabajo y le aseguro que esta no será la excepción". Le replico con molestia mientras apretaba los puños. "Si me disculpa, me retiro."

"Adelante". Shiro la observo darse vuelta e ir en dirección a la puerta. "No olvides que mañana a la salida del sol, ya deberías de estar aquí presente. Esta noche hare el importante anuncio". Ya sabiendo que no le iba a contestar, se despidió. "Que tenga un buen día, Testarossa-san".

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse volvió a resonar dentro de la oficina.

Shiro después de mirar por unos segundos más la puerta, volvió su atención al contrato recién firmado. Específicamente a la mitad de este, donde se encontraba la información de una persona. Una persona que era muy importante para él. Sin poder evitarlo, con sus dedos acaricio con ternura la fotografía que estaba colocada en la esquina derecha de la parte superior de la hoja. En ella se podía apreciar a una chica sonriente de pelo castaño, dueña de unos profundos e inocentes ojos color purpura que resaltaban aún más por el color marrón de su uniforme escolar.

"Todo esto es para tu bien, mi niña. Todo esto lo hago por ti… Nanoha".

Desvió la mirada del papel a otra fotografía que estaba colocado sobre su escritorio. En el cual él, en una versión más joven, se encontraba abrazando a una niña alegre de no más de 4 años de edad. Shiro esperaba que todo fuera como él supuestamente predecía, y si por alguna razón no fuera así… al menos deseaba que al final no fuera la oscuridad lo que les esperara.

Él sabía que ya no podía arrepentirse de nada, ni de sus acciones, ni de sus decisiones… porque simplemente ya no había vuelta atrás.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. tengan un lindo dia uwu.**


End file.
